The Broken Arm
by itsallguchicauseyolo
Summary: When Logan accidentally breaks Kendall's arm will it ruin his chance to tell Kendall how he really feels about him and what will it lead to. I know the summary is stupid but just read it contains submissive Kendall don't like don't read.


**Okay shout out to Stephanie for being the first to review and coming up with this idea. You rock chica and to Rebecca my BFF for supporting me in everything I do. okay this involves boy x boy so if you don't like it WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THIS YOU SHOULD STOP NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STOP READING if you do like and support this then you're awsome and should review cause i'd love to hear or read you comments. This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me and I'm still open for requests and want to make this more enjoyable for you. Same rules for requesting 1. has to have submissive Kendall STRAIGHT COUPLES! They can start that way but can't end that way. And soon in honor of halloween during the last week of october I will post Holoween related stories so check it out if you're intrested. I'll have at least 3 or 7 so enough of me enjoy the story. ps my stories will be dirty starting from the next story and on unless I don't feel like it one day so yewah enjoy.**

* * *

The boys were at the Palmwoods rink playing hard core hockey. They had gotten their super early cause the minute they hear about the Palmwoods getting a hockey rink they packed their bags and litterally camped there till it was finished. "James I'm open" Kendall said to his team mate wanting to win the game. James shot the puck at Kendall and he was about to get it until he felt himself colliding with the wall. He hadn't seen Logan coming at him or else he would've moved. Logan had gotten the puck and shot it into their goal and fist bumped Carlos. "Great shot man." Carlos said smiling about their vivtory." Thanks been wanting to do that scince the place open-" Logan was cut off when he heard soft crying almost forgettin that he cheked Kendall into the wall. He turned around and saw Kendall crying. He, along with James and Carlos, rushed over to him (no pun intended) and immediatly asked him what was wrong but got cut off remembering that Kendall's Hockey uniform was old and the arm protecter thing (srry don't know what it's called) on the left had been taken out cause it was tearing and the insides were breaking creating a "hazard" the couch said and told them never to chek Kendall until he got a new Uniform (which didn't happen).

"Kenny what hurts." Logan said as he knelt down to Kendall and wraps his arms around his waist pulling the hurt blond into his chest. "My*hicupp* arm." He said sobbing so hard after he finished. Logan toughed his arm as lightly as he could then applied more pressure waiting for a reaction. When he got one he wish he hadn't because it was the saddedst thing he'd ever heard."Logie *hicupp*it hurts so*hicup* much." Kendall had wispered the last part because he couldn't deal with what he was feeling at the moment. The pain just lead him to crying, which lead him to hipervenatating, which lead to hicupping, hyperventaling, and crying, which lead him to be light headed, which lead him to falling asleep on Logan's chest. James and Carlos had gone to get him some water and went to pull up the car. "Kenny?...Kenny...Kenny...Kenny kat." Kendall woke up and looked at Logan. His eyes were still blood shot from crying but he smiled at Logan's nickname for him and tried to be strong for him cause he knew he would get better and that Logan would do everything in his power to make sure that Kendall felt better cause he hated seeing him crying like that.

Yeah Logiebear?" Logan couldn't help but smile at how cute Kendall was being but stayed focused on the one thing he wanted to say to Kendall. "Kendall I'm so sorry that I hurt you I completely forgot about you uniform and how I'm not supposed to chek you. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry." Kendall was giggling into Logan's chest and that brought a huge smile to Logan's face," It's okay Logie I forgive you besides it's not like you meant to hurt me on pourpose." "Never in a trillion years." " Not even in a gajillion years?" " No not even in a gajillion years." "Not even in a gajilliongamilliongabilliong atrillion years?" "No and you know you're taking that huge math test in like 2 weeks right?" "Yes, I know Logie." "Good because if you get your test back and I see a problem with gajilliongamilliongabilliong atrillion as an answer I'm gonna scream and I don't want to hear you say 'but it was a hard question and that's the answer I got'" He then smiled down at eh Blond in his arms who laughing his head off. "But seriously Kendall you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose even if someone threatened to shoot me through the heart I'd rather take the bullet even if all I had to so was slap you upside the head I would rather take the bullet and I'm not even close to kidding about that." "I think that'ss the sweetest thing in the world...you know besides sugar." Logan had to always knew what to say in serious situations to keep some kind of happiness cause he felt weird in these situations.

(later at the crib) "Kendall did I ever tell you I was sorry?" "YES, LOGIE!" Kendall said laughing cause this was about the 100th time Logan said sorry. He had just gotten back from the hospital and now had a cast that everybody who walked by him in the palmwoods signed. The day had gone by fairly quickly and Kendall at first was struggling to do things withone hand until Logan insisted on Kendall sitting on the couch and watching TV letting everyone else do all the house work. Kendall could only protest from were he was on the couch cause he felt so useless until Logan sat next to him then he became happy and the protesting had stopped. They sat down and watched Vampires Suck **(I wanted to see that movie so badly but couldn't cause of my parents!)** and were laughing through the whole thing. They were then watching Harry Potter til Logan realized that there was a body on his chest. He looked down to see Kendall with his legs up on the couch and his upper body on top of Logan's. Logan wanted to tell him that the position his arm was in was gonna hurt him in the mornig but he then realized that he was sleeping.

"hey guys I'm gonna take Kendall to our room." the guys just said,"okay" obiously too into the Harry Potter movie even though they've watched it a thousand times and practically have the script memorized and can do a whole reanactment of it without missing a single deatail. I picked Kendall up bridal style in his arms. He slowly made his way to their bed room and place Kendall down in the bed and we all know that Kendall is very messy and obiously didn't make his bed it was easy to put the covers over him. Logan turned to leave but stoped when he heard his name being called in the most angelic vocie in the world. "Logie" Kendall said as he tiredly grabbed his had so he didn't leave. "Logie" Kendall said abit louder so he could hopefully have the brunetts attention

."Yeah Kendall?"

"where are you going?"

"Um I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed."

"okay but after your shower you're sure you're coming back?"

"Yes Kendall now shh! and go to sleep." Kendall was giggling at that and then attempted to sleep. Logan got out of the showerand into his pjs and swiftly made his way to bed but as he got under the sheets and curled in he noticed that he wasn't alone and that Kendall was sleeping in Logan's bed wearing his log white shirt and boxers so short it seemed liek he wasn't wearing anyhting inside.

"Kendall when did you get here?!"

" HEHEHE awhile ago."

"well don't you want to go sleep in your own bed?"

" NEW WOGIE!"

" okay you can stay... and btw it's no logie not new wogie."

"sowy"

"It's okay... hey Kendall I um I er um."

"what is it Logie." Kendall said tilting his head to the side looking as adorable as he could.

" Kendall I (takes a deep breath) I really like you."

"Well I really like you too."

" No no Kendall you don't get it I'm in love with you." Logan was scared that Kendall would hate him or call him a fag or something but decided that Kendall would never juge him like that.

"I Love you too." Kendall said and then kissed Logan. Logan was shocked by the suddenaction but didn't take long to respond. Logan slipped his hand underneath Kendall's shirt and Kendall couldn't help moaning and leaning back but was met with pain in his left arm almost forgetting about his broken arm

"Ow"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay let's get some sleep." Logan said before kissing Kendall's head and wraping his arm around Kendall's waist protectivley.

"night Logie bear I wuv you." Kendall said before leaning his head up and kissing Logan under his chin then snuggling into his chest and happily sighing and falling asleep.

"night kennykat I wuv you too."

* * *

"And that you guys is the story of how Logie and I first started dating, eventually getting married, and me getting pregnant with you too."

" AWWWWW mom that's so sweet." Charlie said as she scupped up sissy who was jumping at her feet.

" I'm not one for sappy Love stories but Charile's right that was sweet." Kevin said

"That sure was now go to sleep you two."

"Okay night." the twin's said in unison as Kendall kissed both their heads and before leaving turned and said," good night my babies."

"MOM WE'RE 16 WE'RE NOT BABIES ANYMORE!"

"Whatever you'll still always be my babies."

Kendall leaves and goes to his room and gets in bed.

"So what story did you tell them?"

"I told them the story of how my broken arm lead to all of this."

" Good night my lovely."

"Good night."

* * *

** I hoped you guys liked this and if you have any way to make my stories better let me know. don't forget to review and leave a first and last name so i can give you a shout out. and btw these stories may just get dirtier. Btw this is my first fanfic ever so yeah bye **

**It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time.**

** luv R.E.D**


End file.
